


A Buncha Gemling Drabbles

by JaKedeSnaKe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Drabbles, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaKedeSnaKe/pseuds/JaKedeSnaKe
Summary: me @ Me: my man tf are you doin? you got two different fics you gotta write, one of them’s barely halfway done, why are you taking time to write another gem egg hell fic??Me: hhnnnngg cute gem babiesme: shiii that’s fax tho
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	1. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, I gotta tell y’all how much I love gem egg hell. i’m not fixated as much as I used to be, but I still really appreciate the subgenre. it was actually what got me into writing fanfiction in the first place, after seeing all the adorable gemling art and fanfics and being like “‘kay what if I made my _own_ cute baby stories.” not only did I completely gush over the cute ways people drew and wrote gemlings, but I also grew to become really fascinated by all the different and unique scenarios people have created for their gem egg hell AUs - stuff like how it’s possible, how gemlings are made, their behavior, their maturation rates, all that sort. even though I haven’t written or read gemling fanfics as profusely as i used to (and this fic will just be drabbles ‘n junk), i’ll always appreciate gem egg hell and let it hold a special place in my heart.

The first thing that crossed the young gemling’s mind was _Holy **shit,** that’s bright._

I mean, it was the first time the peridot hatchling opened its eyes, after all. For almost four or odd months - the same amount of time she’s been alive - the world as she knew it comprised only of vague smells and physical sensations. Heck, she only developed a sense of hearing two months ago. Now that she had opened her eyes, the gemling was welcomed to the world of sight. To the wondrous, almost overwhelming world of sight.

There was so much… color. The warm brown of the blanketed basket she laid in. The vibrant blues, greens, and turquoises of her naked baby sisters, blindly lolling around in the nest beside her. The verdant green of the nearby forest and the lighter blue of the sky above. All shrouded in an aura of biting, piercing brightness.

It was almost blinding to the little hatchling. But as the baby kept her eyes open, she slowly got adjusted to this new “opening-her-eyes” thing. 

That was true, until she looked at a big yellow orb in the sky.

Okay, now _that_ , that was bright. _So bright._ The Sun’s white rays nearly bore holes into the tiny gem’s beady black eyes, even after looking at it for barely a millisecond. Yeah, she didn’t like that at all. She was _not_ winning at the Sun Stare. 

“ _Pii!_ ” the gemling squeaked, scrunching her eyes closed and cowering. A rapid-fire succession of chirps followed immediately after in an effort to attract the attention of one of her parents, who would save her from the scary yellow thing. The squeaks stirred up her blind sisters, who recognized the squeaks as warning of danger and soon descended into whimpers and frightened peeps of their own.

“Hmm?” she heard her nasally-sounding Mom say as the infant continued her petrified calls, which rose above her sisters’.

“What’s a matter, Peri?” her other, more illustrious-sounding Mama questioned. 

The little gemling was overcome with relief as she felt warm, nurturing hands the size of her pick her up. “Lima’s crying again,” Mom replied as she brought Lima to the safety of her chest, a happy sob escaping from the little peridot.

“Sshhh, it’s okay, Lima,” her Mom cooed. Lima purred in her mother’s loving embrace as she heard her sisters easing down a little, probably being comforted by Mama.

Hey, wait a damn minute. Her Mom saved her. She’s safe from the big bright orb. So, if she wanted to, she could open her eyes. A curious little baby such as her would of course want to see what her parents looked like.

Creaking open her eyes, Lima was welcomed to a sight of rich, dark green. _Only_ rich, dark green. The gemling quickly realized it as being Mom’s chest. No, no, this wouldn’t do. She wanted to see her _whole_ Mom, not just a part of her! 

She had to get crafty. And to a four-month-old gemling’s concept of “crafty,” that meant trying to move her body with a purpose and not just aimless squirming and wriggling. So, Lima tried moving her head up to face Mom better.

Oh, but holy _hell_ that was hard. Being so young, Lima’s body kind of just… did whatever it’s subconscious wanted. A twitch of the foot here. A fidget of her arm there. Those things just happened because of how underdeveloped the gems of hatchlings were. Actually trying to consolidate her _whole_ body under her willing control was like a figurehead king demanding tribute from its subjects, who in turn responded with “bitch who tf do u think u are?”

“Is she still upset?” Lima heard Mama ask with concern, probably having seen her pathetic attempts at trying to move.

“I think so… ,” Mom said as she lifted up Lima, the baby feeling the rush of air flowing around her as she did.

Hold on. She’s away from Mom’s chest! Now’s her time! 

She managed to pry her eyes open for a third time. Welcoming her was the sight of her green Mom, staring back at her with bespeckled eyes. “Y-you -!” she chuckled in astonishment, “you’ve opened your eyes!”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Lima heard Mama ask, scrambling to get beside Mom. A being of brilliant blue entered Lima’s developing vision, sharing an equally wonderstruck look. “Ohmygosh, Lima! You did!” She reached out a single finger to tenderly pet against her head.

“Pii! Pii!” Boy, was Lima feeling like a million bucks. Not only could she see now, but it was obvious she made Mom and Mama happy by being able to. She continued her peeps of joy as Mom brought the gemling close to her and Mama, where snuggles awaited her. 

Seeing wasn’t such a scary thing, after all.


	2. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “fuck bathtime all my homies hate bathtime” - Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to upload! This fic is gonna have _real_ infrequent updates.

“ _Ree! Ree!_ ” 

“Relax, Grace, it’s just water.”

“ _Ree!!_ ”

Ignoring the squirming, uncompromising gemling in her hands, Lapis glanced over at Peridot. “Y’know, for being mostly lapis lazuli, ya think she’d like water.”

The technician finished drying off a peridot baby, setting her down in the basket on the bathroom floor with her other clean sisters. “Genetics are a fickle thing, Lazuli,” she lectured jokingly.

“ _Sure_ ,” she smirked, once again trying to pour a cup of bathtub water onto her. And, once again, the gemling’s fledgling hydrokinesis dispelled it into mist before even coming into contact with her.

Lapis sighed. “‘ _C’mon_ , Grace,” she begged, bringing the baby up eye-level to face her. “Getting all that nasty grime off will help your gem develop your form better. You want that, right?” she cooed.

“Ree!” Grace pouted.

The gem sighed. “Alright, fine, you’ll go last,” she compromised. Lapis put Grace back in the separate basket that was reserved for her unwashed offspring, currently occupied by a turquoise. She picked her other baby up. “What about you, Skye? Do _you_ wanna take a bath?”

The little bean didn’t answer at first, only staring at her mom as she held her up by her armpits. “Pii!” she chirped, squiggling in her mother’s hold.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” Lapis said. She scooped up some water in the cup and let it dribble over Skye, using her hydrokinesis to make sure every inch of her was touched by it. The baby squealed in response. Putting the wet gemling in the crook of her arm, Lapis then squeezed out some soap and began tenderly scrubbing the baby with her hands. Making sure to scrub her body thoroughly, Lapis also made sure to polish Skye’s petite gemstone. As Skye let let happy cheeps, she got another cupful of bath water and let it wash all over her.

Her cleaning done, Lapis handed Skye over to Peridot. The gem got herself a rag and began wiping the turquoise dry, and made no effort to fight off her smile when she heard her baby purring in response. Satisfied with her results, she returned Skye to her sisters in the clean basket, where she immediately added herself to the sibling pileup currently in the works.

Lapis looked at the sole member not in the pile of gemlings. “You ready now, Grace?” She couldn’t help but chuckle as she saw the baby fruitlessly begin to crawl her way out of the basket and away from the bath.

“Oh no you don’t,” Lapis chided playfully, picking up Grace as she got near the basket’s edge, who subsequently squealed in protest.

“C’mon Grace, work with me here,” Lapis begged as the gemling wriggled furiously towards the basket’s direction, her stubby arms flailing. “What must I do for you to let me give you a bath?”

Peridot chuckled as she stared at them both. “Babies are notoriously non-negotiable beings. It’s their way or the highway.”

Lapis harrumphed. “There’s gotta be _some_ thing I can do to get Grace to….” She trailed off, the flash of a lightbulb shining in her eyes. “That’s it!”

“What?”

She didn’t respond initially. Placing Grace back in the basket, Lapis stood up and stepped into the bathtub. The gemling watched in awe as her mother confronted the dangerous mass of fluid.

“What are you -“ Peridot began to say, only for her to put two and two together. “ _Oh_ , I get what you’re doing.”

Lapis winked as she crouched down. “Leading by example.” She then phased away her clothing, instantly turning Peridot into a flustered heap.

“Is, um, is that necessary? N-not that I’m complaining, of course!” Peridot stammered.

“Grace doesn’t have clothes yet,” Lapis reasoned, although it was evident she knew fully well what she was doing to her wife. “I’m trying to make this like a ‘monkey see, monkey do’-type of thing.” Peridot nodded in understanding, her cheeks still burning as her children lolled around cluelessly in the other basket.

Lapis then made a show of the bathing process to Grace. Essentially, she was just copying what she did to her sisters on herself. “See? Water isn’t so scary!” she cooed, pouring a cupful of water down her head. 

Grace only cheeped in curiosity as Peridot tried her damndest to focus strictly on how hot it was getting in there.

She then stepped out. Phasing the bath water off of her body with her hydrokinesis, Lapis summoned back her clothing (to Peridot’s internal distress) and knelt down to pick up her baby. “Do you wanna try _now?_ ”

“Mmm,” Grace whimpered, managing to express her uncertainty. Her beady eyes darted towards the bathtub, then back to her mother. Soon she snuggled up close to her big hands and effectively said ‘ _alright, let’s get this over with._ ’ “Ree!”

“Hey, I think that’s a yes!” Lapis cheered, carrying the gemling over to the Vat of Doom. The baby saw Lapis scoop up some water out of the corner of her eye. They quickly shut close; Grace couldn’t bear to witness the horror.

And then she felt it: the sensation of water hitting her skin. The cooling, surprisingly gentle, kind of calming sensation of water hitting her skin. It was practically shocking for the gemling to feel something so…nice.

“How’d that feel, Grace?” Lapis asked tenderly.

Grace’s eyes creaked open. There was her mother. She didn’t die, melt, or get swallowed up by the murky depths. She was fine. 

A wave of euphoria flooded the baby’s developing neuro-system. “ _Ree!_ ” she chirped happily. 

Lapis smiled. “I knew you could do it.”

Peridot met beside you. “Well, aren’t you Mother of the Year,” she commented, still clearly happy with her wife and child.

“Where can I sign up for the award?” she joked in reply. Lapis then washed and bathed Grace, handing her off to Peridot to fully dry off. Both parents smiled with pride as she reunited Grace with her siblings, who quickly joined the snuggle pile.

“And that only took us, what, an hour?” Peridot said.

“Eh,” Lapis shrugged. “Coulda been worse.”


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “something’s wrong, i can feel it” - Lucy

It seemed as if the two newly-founded parents hadn’t had dry eyes in forever.

It had been, what, a week since their daughters hatched from their geodes? Yet Lapis and Peridot still found themselves tearing up whenever they spent too long looking at their daughters. Whether it be feeding all of them or tucking them in for the night, anytime they spent enough time caring for them all was enough to start up the waterworks.

Right now they were in the living room, gushing over their babies. Said gemlings laid listlessly in a crib, having been brought down from their nest in Lapis and Peridot’s room. Like a sort of living mosaic, they had been carefully placed beside each other by their parents for sleeping the night away. Peridot was pretty sure she read somewhere that not only did parents need to imprint with their offspring, but babies needed to as well. Something about strengthening bonds and needing physical contact to help stay warm and whatnot.

Now it was the morning, yet none of the gemlings had yet to wake up. That made sense; they were barely fresh out of their geodes, and spent most of the day sleeping and conserving energy beside their mamas. Still, that didn’t make them any less precious to Lapis and Peridot.

“* _sniff_ * Aren’t they b- _beautiful_ , Lapis?” the latter asked, voice warbling.

Her wife nodded, wiping away a veil of wetness covering her eye. “The most beautiful beings on Earth.”

Peridot managed to think of something other than their children for a moment. Something that was a bit more pressing. “When did Steven and the others say they were coming over?”

“Ten,” she replied, her eyes glued to her children. “So a couple hours.”

That fully awoke Peridot from her maternal stupor. “Oh my Stars! We have so much to do!” she exclaimed, her hands coming to the sides of her head.

“Relax, Peri. We got plenty of time,” Lapis reminded.

“I hope so!” Peridot fretted. “We have to assemble provisions, we have to tidy up - all while simultaneously caring for the babies!”

Lapis looked confused. “I mean… yeah, it’ll be a little difficult. But it’s not impossible. Why are you so worried?”

Peridot sighed, her high-strung posture deflating. “They’re meeting our children, Lapis. I just… want this to be perfect.”

“Hey,” Lapis knelt down to cup her wife’s cheeks. “We both created the most precious, most _stunning_ beings on the planet. If they alone don’t make this perfect, there’s nothing else that will.”

Peridot smiled. “You’re right, Lapis.” She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “Of course they’ll make it all worth it.”

* * *

Sure enough, the rest of the Crystal Gems arrived at ten o’clock. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Bismuth. Even Steven, who drove out to meet them from Bayburgh. He was definitely the most vocal about seeing Lapis and Peridot’s new children.

“They’re so _precious!_ ” the young adult gushed just after him and the others arrived, who all stood by the crib get their first looks at the gemlings.

Likewise, Pearl was silently squealing. “You two ought to be so proud of yourselves!” she congratulated the couple. Garnet nodded in consensus.

“We are,” Peridot nodded, smiling. “They’re amazing.”

“Totally,” Amethyst agreed. Although she didn’t seem as overjoyed as the others. She was still happy, of course, but also somewhat concerned as she looked into the crib. The gemlings were _tiny_. Much smaller than Steven was as a newborn. Even their proportions were petite, making the babies look almost chibi-like. Two could fit in the palm of Amethyst’s hand with only a bit of overflow. “Just wondering, though: why are they so small?”

“ _Amethyst!_ ” Pearl hissed. “You can’t just _say_ that!”

Lapis shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine. We were thinking the same thing when they first hatched.”

“Smaller-than-average sizes of newborns would usually be indicative of health issues,” Peridot began, “yet they were perfectly fine after I checked their diagnostics. Apparently they’re that small as infants.”

“Yeah, so don’t go screaming at me, Pearl,” Amethyst chided, more or less in a joking mood. “You’re gonna wake them up.”

“Oh, that’s okay. They can’t hear yet. Or see,” Lapis informed. Pearl and Amethyst nodded in a way that said _…huh, okay._

Bismuth, who never really had that many interactions with immature humans nor gems, looked at the babies with a puzzled expression equaling Amethyst’s. “Do they… do they just, sit there? All day?”

Peridot snorted. “Mostly, believe it or not. Right now they’re fairly low-maintenance.” Truth be told, none of the babies seemed to really move so far. Crying out for their mothers or involuntary twitches aside, the gemlings were pretty listless. They more or less laid around like dolls.

Which was something that wouldn’t be true for much longer.

All eyes were soon drawn onto a little peridot named Lucy near the center of the circle, who twitched her arm amongst the stillness of her sisters. Lying on her back, her nose wrinkled a bit, followed by a “Mmmm….” Before anybody could properly gush, however, her face scrunched up and her mouth opened. “Pii! Pii!” Her change in demeanor managed to be sensed by her siblings, who all contributed to a growing cacophony of chirps. 

“What’s a matter?” Steven asked, sounding worried. 

Peridot and Lapis themselves looked concerned for a moment, until realization dawned on the former. “Oh. They must’ve picked up your scent.”

“My - my _scent?_ ” Pearl asked, suddenly self-conscious about her body. 

“Yep,” Peridot answered simply, her and Lapis going over to soothe their children. “Right know they can only somewhat tell what’s going on around them through scents. They picked up on a bunch of scents they didn’t recognize and got scared.”

Bending down to pick up her kids, Lapis gasped. “Peri! Look!”

“Oh my Stars!” she exclaimed.

A flurry of panic momentarily spread through the other Crystal Gems, only to subside once they noticed the huge smiles growing on Lapis and Peridot’s faces. Following their gaze they soon found out why. Little Lucy was crying out for her moms - while crawling towards them.

Okay, sure, it wasn’t really a _crawl_ , per se. More like an adorably pathetic attempt at one. After managing to flounder onto her stomach, Lucy began barely flailing her arms and legs in an attempt to propel herself forward. It didn’t really accomplish much, but still. She gave it her all.

“Lucy - you tried moving!” Lapis said in awe, picking her up and a couple other gemlings to soothe. “I’m so proud of you!” 

Peridot picked up the rest, cradling them in her arms. Nuzzling them got the gemlings to stop their cries of fear, now mewling and purring in response to their mother’s love. “It’s okay, babies,” she cooed. “I’m here.”

“Gosh, sorry about that,” Steven apologized. “Didn’t meant to scare them or anything.”

Lapis waved him off. “Oh, you didn’t mean to. They’re babies; they’re scared of everything and nothing. Plus, we got to see one of our baby’s first try to move!” she said, her voice turning back into her mother-tone as she nuzzled Lucy with her index finger. The gemling chirruped back in response, purring.

Amethyst smirked in good-nature. “Bet you’re gonna wanna write such a milestone down, eh? That’s goin’ in the history books.”

“Oh, you know it,” Peridot answered, equally snarky. Without taking her hands away from her kin, she willed her tablet up from a nearby table and opened up the camera. 

“You’ve been gettin’ a lot better at that,” Bismuth commented. 

“Well thank you,” Peridot said proudly. “My ferrokinesis has certainly excelled as of late.”

“Watch it. I don’t want any of that rubbing off onto our children,” Lapis warned jokingly.

Peridot smirked. “What happened to them not being able to hear yet?”

Rolling her eyes, Lapis nonetheless got herself ready for the picture as did the others. All except the gemlings, who remained squirming and squeaking in their mothers’ arms. Because, y’know, they don’t have a concept of photography yet. 

“Everybody smile!”

_***Click!*** _


	4. It’s Just Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here’s a drabble set in my old gem egg hell series, Life in the Perseus Arm. The tl:dr is basically the Diamonds stored a precursor to their Corruption Light (one that only corrupted the mind) inside a massive container to be released onto Earth. En route it prematurely detonated at a space port in the colonized Perseus Arm system, creating a widespread blast that made millions of gems in nearby planets lose their sapience. Becoming feral, they resorted to ancient methods of procreation to satisfy the instinctual urge to create more gems: the creation of gemlings. A guide on how they operate in this au can be found in my old fic Encyclopædia Gemannica - First Edition.
> 
> Humanity eventually mastered space exploration and came across these feral hominids. We became more or less disturbed by them - _except_ for the gemlings. Not only were they adorable, but they also stayed that adorable for nearly twenty years before getting older. They also didn’t excrete waste and, being so small and rarely needing to eat, were very low management.
> 
> In humanity’s eyes, gemlings were the perfect pet. And like other hotly desired creatures, a booming pet trade began over them.

Inside the towering skypiercers of 23rd Century Pittsburgh, Sabrina sat hunched over a viewscreen. Though she wasn’t doing so for entertainment’s sake.

Right now she was watching a report on US efforts to crack down on illegal alien pet trading. And, according to the government’s logic, that encompassed gemlings. Mentally, Sabrina rolled her eyes. She knew that was all bullshit. For starters, gems weren’t alive. They didn’t have DNA, they’re made out of some form of light - they’re basically some sort of freaky-ass space robots. Selling some immature robots as nearly-living dolls to rich people to make a living shouldn’t be made a capital crime. 

Nonetheless, the viewscreen still droned on about how “immoral” this was and how “harmful to the Petramus species” it was. Sabrina would scoff, but looking at the official publication of arrested poachers and their associates caused her throat to seize up.

_C’mon, Izzy - where the fuck are you?_

As if on cue, she heard a knocking on her door. Either that was the cops here to finally arrest her, or it was -

“ _Sabs, unlock the door! My hands are full!_ ” 

Izzy.

Sabrina bolted up from the couch and over to the door, her lanky frame practically gliding through the room. Hurriedly she punched in the code on the door’s keypad. It would be easier for herself and Izzy to simply link up with the smart home network, but she didn’t want to be tracked. Her line of work depended on not leaving any data trails.

The door hatch opened up. There was Izzy: 5’5 of absolute mad-lad energy, all topped with curly purple hair on her wide, round face. In her hands was a tinted, holographic-screened kennel.

“* _Phew!_ * Thanks! This shit’s heavy!” she thanked, lugging the kennel into the apartment.

Sabrina all but slammed her fist down onto the keypad, getting the door to close. Her face was practically fiery with rage. “Uh, what the _fuck?!_ ”

Izzy placed the kennel down beside the couch, sounding tired and apologetic. “Look, I know what you’re gonna say-“

“Oh _do_ you now?” Sabrina barked, hands on her hips. “Like how I’m gonna ask why you show up two days after you said you were gonna? Or why you didn’t answer any of my fucking messages!?” she exclaimed, jabbing a finger at her. Man, did Sabrina want to yell her head off, but she knew she couldn’t. The walls in the skypiercers were thin, and she didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention.

Leaning against the couch, Izzy looked both bored and genuinely sorry. She sighed. “I get it, okay? I freaked you out. But there was a good reason for all of that.”

Sabrina scoffed. “Yeah, I’d love to hear it. You don’t leave your partner in the fucking dirt like that.” She gestured towards the viewscreen. “I mean, look at the fucking news! The feds arrested at least a dozen -“

“Ssshhhut the fuck up,” Izzy interrupted, holding up a finger to her lips. Sabrina still looked pissed, yet begrudgingly allowed her steam to subside for a moment. “Let me explain: I had to go off-radar for a new deal I got.”

“That wasn’t what we agreed upon,” Sabrina reminded, folding her arms.

“I know. And I _was_ going to meet with our original suppliers when I found out they chickened out.” She jabbed her thumb behind her, towards the viewscreen. “All these crackdowns are really spooking them all.”

Sabrina huffed. “So, the hell’s that then?” she demanded, gesturing to the crate on the floor. “You just pick that up off the ground, eh?”

Izzy smirked. She bent over to pick it up, displaying it to her. “Read ‘em and weep.”

She toggled off the holoscreen, and Sabrina’s eyes bulged out. Inside the kennel were eight geodes. _Eight whole geodes_. And not just any geodes, but _Lapis Lazuli_ and _Peridot_ geodes. Two of the highest sought-after gemling types on the market.

“Holy shit!”

“I know!” Izzy said, matching her excitement. “Lookit these puppies!”

Sabrina laughed in disbelief, it coming out like a huff. “H-How?! How’d you get a hold of these?”

She chuckled. “I found out our old plugs weaseled out once I got to Tanimu Port, and, lo and behold, I met with two guys who had their buyers do the same. So they got me a last-minute book with these fellas,” she said proudly, patting the kennel.

As Izzy explained what happened, Sabrina’s grin slowly faded. This didn’t sound good. “They sold you the geodes, just like that?”

“Yep,” Izzy nodded. “One-fifty each.”

Well, Sabrina had to admit - that wasn’t _too_ bad of a price. I mean, the geodes looked alive at first glance. So this probably wasn’t a scam. Still, “Why were they so eager to sell you them?”

Izzy scoffed. “They prolly wanted to get ‘em off their hands. Place was crawling with customs inspectors. Those bastards even tapped into cellspace, so I couldn’t risk texting you. And I had to take a detour to make sure they weren’t on my back.”

 _That explains it._ Reckless as Izzy was with many things, she never risked it with law enforcement. Once again, the rustlings of excitement coursed through Sabrina as she chuckled. “Do you know how much money this is gonna make us! We’ll be set for months!”

“Fuck yeah, baby!” Izzy said, throwing an arm around the taller girl’s shoulders. “And, better yet, the guys said they weren’t due to hatch for a _month_.”

“Great!” Sabrina cheered. Clients preferred buying gemlings still in their geodes, due to making it easier to smuggle as well as giving them the chance to watch the gemlings hatch. “I heard there’s some prospecting clients in New Columbia who’re rich as _hell_.” Wrestling herself out of Izzy’s hold, she marched over to the viewscreen and brought up her files. “Like, the crème de la crème. They seem like they’ll take at least a couple.”

“Nice,” Izzy smiled. She looked down at the kennel. “Now lemme get these things under a heater and we’re -“

Sabrina waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, she spoke. “And we’re what?” she said, turning away from the viewscreen. 

Her eyes rested on a gawking, open-mouthed Izzy. “Uuuhhh… Sabs?”

“What?” She got up and walked over to meet her. “What’s a matter? Is -“ She, too, froze up, once she got a good look inside the kennel.

One of the geodes was glowing. And that only meant one thing.

“…Are you fucking kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you want to see more of these two!


End file.
